Potter and Parkinson - A Love Story
by VenomBat22
Summary: When the Parkinson and Potter families are feuding, two people try and break the feud before anything happens. Love, Betrayal, and death are among many things the two will face in this classic love story. M for sex and language
1. Chapter 1 - Seeing Pansy

*In this particular story featuring Harry and Pansy, the Harry Potter timeline does not exist. Tom Riddle/Voldemort doesn't exist, but the Riddle family line does. Different character will be different ages, so it doesn't fit in with cannon (forgive me if I spelled it wrong.). This story is a basic Romeo and Juliet type of love story, but with wizards/witches. It will feature death, betrayal, love, and whatever else I can think up. Hope you enjoy what I have in store.

In the busy street of Diagon Alley, a young 24 year old wizard was walking along with his close friend. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were bored of what they were doing hours earlier. Neville had gotten into a big fight with his girlfriend of two years, Ginny Weasley, the sister of their friend, Ron Weasley. Harry and Neville were roommates and it was Harry who had them both calm down. Ginny left in a fury and Harry escorted Neville out to get a drink at a Wizard Bar.

Walking into the newly renovated Leaky Cauldron, they sat at the bar and ordered some Fire Whiskey, a very powerful alcohol drink. Sitting there, both guys began thinking back to their lives at Hogwarts, the magical school they went to for seven years. Harry and Neville were two guys who were always picked on by the Slytherins and older students. The only Slytherin that never picked on them was Pansy Parkinson.

Thing was, she kept her distance from Harry because their families were feuding. In fact, as long as both families had been alive, they were always feuding. No one knows what started it, but it began back when Hogwarts first started. Secretly, Harry had some kind of attraction to her. Maybe even a crush. He knew he could never be with her because their 'love' would never be accepted, plus she was engaged to Draco Malfoy, the prestigious, snobby rich son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the richest Wizarding family in England. Very few went and got on the families bad side and no one ever made it out alive.

"Hey Neville?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Is it true about Ron?"

"I can confirm that it is true. Never thought it was possible though."

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem the type."

"I hear you. At least he can live his life knowing he finally came out of the closet."

"I'm glad he came out. For years he always seemed different compared to you and me."

"Who's he with now?"

"Cedric Diggory, the star player for England."

"Cedric was always the pretty boy at Hogwarts. Kinda surprised he turned out to be gay."

Harry got up to use the bathroom since the drink made his bladder fill up like a balloon. After spending a minute in the dirty bathroom, he came out and bumped into a tall girl with short black hair. She turned around and Harry felt like his heart was going to erupt from his chest. Pansy Parkinson had used the bathroom herself, but stopped when her short became untied.

"Hello Harry." she said softly.

"H-Hi Pansy." he replied nervously. "What brings you here?"

"Had to get away from Malfoy Manor. Lucius and his bitchy wife are bickering again. Plus Draco is out with his boys, so I was all alone. You?"

"Hanging with Neville. He and Ginny Weasley had a fight and she stormed out on him."

"That's nice. So, see you later?"

"Why don't you join us? Don't want people thinking we're gay." he laughed. Pansy blushed and giggled by that remark and nodded.

Sitting down with Neville, the two sat by one another, drinking tall glasses of Fire Whiskey. Neville was too drunk to know who the girl was, but he still maintained some intelligence. Deep into the night, Neville was so wasted, he was sleeping heavily on the counter. Harry and Pansy were also drunk, but not as much as Neville was. Deciding to leave, they both grabbed Neville's arms and began to escort him home.

When they got to their apartment, Harry unlocked the door and got Neville's drunk ass inside and took him to the bedroom, where they plopped him onto the bed. Panting heavily, Pansy left to the living room, where she sat down and kicked her feet up.

"Want some water Pansy?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes please." she smiled.

Getting the water, he wondered why Pansy was even speaking to him. Their families were enemies and if anyone found out about this, they'd both be in trouble. Still, his hormones were getting the better of him and he didn't care all that much. To him, she had the body of a Goddess. Amazing C sized breasts, her silky black hair, her perfect ass, it was all to die for. When he got back to her, he sat down next to her and sat beside her, looking at her with awe and amazement.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she took a deep gulp of water.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know about our families. They'd lose it if they saw us talking together."

"Oh, fuck them!" this made Harry surprised that such an innocent girl like her used such language. "I never understood why our families even still care about a silly feud."

"I agree, but back in Hogwarts, you were the only Slytherin that didn't pick on me and you should've been because of our feud."

"I wasn't like Crabbe or Goyle. I never saw reason to tease you."

"Guess that's why I like you so-" he stopped. "Umm... do you like being with Draco?"

"Not really. He treats me like shit and his parents were the ones that organized our marriage."

"So why not leave?"

"My parents are poor and we need some financial support, so... yeah."

"Oh," he frowned.

"So, you liked me Harry?" she asked with great curiosity. "Like... friends?"

"Umm..."

"Harry, please be truthful with me." she said as she took her hand and placed it on his. "I won't judge you."

"It... I thought I'd like to be more then friend... I felt a... huge attraction to you, to be perfectly honest."

"Really?" she smiled. "Gosh, I... never knew." she blushed. "Were these sexual feelings you had?"

"Yes," he said with his head down. She used her fingers and lifted it up, her looking into his green eyes.

"Harry," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "I've always felt the same way."

"Pansy, what about the feud? Draco?"

"Harry, I never wanted Draco and my parents can go jinx a Hungarian Horntail for all I care."

"I-I'm not sure about this. Neville..."

"Potter, he's too drunk to hear us, so it's okay."

"If you're sure..."

"Just one thing though."

"huh?"

"When we are done, Draco, his family, and no one must know about it."

"About what?"

"Take me. Lead me to your bed and take me. Make me feel like a woman for the first time in my life!"

"Okay," he said nervously as he took her hand and escorted her to his room.

*So, what you guys think? Next is a sex chapter and that'll lead into many problems. What do you think will happen? Give me your opinion, ideas, concerns, and overall views. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!

*Also, I uploaded my very first Hunger Games M story. It features Peeta and Johanna, a couple that isn't looked at a lot. If any of my fans like The Hunger Games, check it out and Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2 - One Night

Leading Pansy into the bedroom, Harry closed the door behind them and locked it, just in case Neville woke up and was curious. Turning back to Pansy, he saw her unzipping her dress and letting it drop to the floor. He gulped at the sight of her bare ass, her skinny legs, and even her shiny back. Harry felt his soft cock harden rather quickly and he was frantic with worry.

Pansy turned around to face him, showing her breasts and her clean, shaven pussy to him. Her eyes gazed over his clothed body and she could plainly see the bulge in his pants. Walking backwards to the bed, she sat down, crossed her legs, and made a gesture to have him come to her. Being already nervous, Harry stepped forward to her, taking off his shirt along the way. When he got to her, she started undoing his belt, followed by his pants.

"Pansy?" he asked. "You're engaged. This isn't right."

"Harry, this is right... for tonight only. I'm not thinking of Draco, his parents, my parents, no one. I'm doing this for me."

"Merlin... you're so fucking sexy Pansy!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter."

"Be truthful, is the sex with Draco good?"

"It... is okay. He's not the best I ever had, but he tries. To be honest, he's the 'smallest' guy I've ever been with, if you know what I mean."

"I think I do."

"Now, how about we stop chattering and get to fucking?"

Before Harry could reply to that, his underwear was off and his erection was being stuffed into Pansy's wet, sexy mouth. Up and down she moved, savoring the taste of her fiance's rival. Harry tilted his head back and bathed in the feeling of being drained of his essence. His fingers ran through her solid black hair, cruised to behind her head, and he pushed her head forward, wanting it deep throat, which she didn't mind.

"Yeah Pans!" Harry said. "Blow me hard!"

As she blew him, her hand slowly moved to her private area, and she began playing with herself, keeping herself pleasured as she pleasured him. When she started blowing him faster, Harry felt like he was in heaven. Her eyes looked up and he thought the look was hot. Just seeing her lips around his member made him horny for her.

Having her stop, he pushed Pansy on top of the bed. He crouched down, spread her legs, and quickly started to eat her pussy, enjoying her wetness. Her legs wrapped around his head, allowing him to stay in position and continue his magical work on her. She tasted delicious, a taste that was addictive and majestic. He spread her folds to allow a better access and this sent her out of control.

"Harry," she whispered. "Yes! Lick me right there! Please! Oh fuck!"

Eating her out was the best thing he was doing up to this point. He only had a few girls in bed, but Pansy Parkinson was by far the best. Even though she was a Slytherin, Harry found that the bad girls are always the best girls to have sex with. Still, his mind wandered as he ate her. Was she truly happy with Draco? Would he ever find out? Would this end on a good or sour note? Soon, Harry had eaten her out enough times to feed a small country. His tongue retreated back into his mouth and he looked at her lying down. She was so sexy, so beautiful, he couldn't believe he was fucking her.

Climbing onto the bed as Pansy retreated to the pillow, Harry looked at her lustfully. At the pillow, Pansy smirked and flipped them both over so she was on top. His hands laid on her sides and began moving to her behind. He felt her ass, squeezed her cheeks. Harry gave her a little spank, causing her to look down at him with an evil smile.

"You ready for a glorious ride, Harry?"

"Pansy, I dare you to try." he said sarcastically.

The girl grinned and moved so that his tip was touching her entrance. Slowly she moved back, feeling his shaft penetrate her with ease. When it was all the way in, she started to move up and down, bouncing on his hardness. Harry watched as she bounced, seeing her glorious breasts jiggle all around. He felt like the happiest man in the world, fucking a girl he had an eye for for many years. It was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Yeah Harry, you like the ride you're on?" she asked.

"Yeah, but maybe this ride could be more... sexy."

"You want sexy? I'll give you fucking sexy!"

She moved faster as he wanted. Even as she did all this, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in his embrace. Harry kissed parts of her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, followed by a few licks. His hands released her and he then started massaging her breasts as he licked them, making her moan as loud as she could.

"Harry! Ah, Harry! Yes! YES! YES! FUCK!"

"Am I better then Draco, Parkinson?"

"Fuck yes! A hundred times fucking better! FUCK!"

When Pansy had enough of it minutes later, she got off of him, but Harry pushed her onto the bed again. Turning her around, Harry had her go on her knees like a sexy dog. The amount of lust that was building between them was so much, it could fill an Olympic swimming pool. Before penetrating her core, he felt her long body, his hand cruising down her back and ending it with a hard spanking. Pansy groaned at that and asked for more. He was happy to give her more, so he kept on slapping her ass cheeks until they were both red.

"Merlin!" she shouted. "Jesus fuck!"

"You like that Parkinson? I thought only naughty girls like being spanked?"

"Just shut up and fuck my brains out Potter!"

Grabbing her hips and positioning her correctly, he quickly entered her pussy, not caring if he hurt her or not. Pansy didn't mind a little pain and it was clear she was far from being a virgin. Harry suddenly began pounding her fast and hard, which was how she liked it. Ripples surged through her ass, head was twirling around, groans, moans, and curses erupted from her mouth. Pansy was cursing like a sailor and was completely oblivious to the outside world beyond Harry's room.

What felt like hours, was actually minutes. After enduring the roughness of only three minutes, Pansy said she was close to orgasm, which harry was alerted to since he was close as well. In just a few short moments, both came at the same time, their juices mixing together like chemicals. Harry was sweating like never before and collapsed onto the bed, tired and exhausted from the event. Pansy laid down beside him, her body cuddling against his.

"Harry, that was the best I ever had." she admitted. "No one has ever fucked me like that."

"Not even Draco?"

"Especially not Draco. To be honest, many people believe I lost my virginity to him. Not true."

"Then who?"

"I know it was against our Houses, but me and Ron Weasley had an intimate moment."

"But he's gay."

"This was a few years before he turned gay. Let me tell you, he was big. I mean REALLY big."

"Now I know why Cedric loves him so much."

"Yeah," she stayed their, quiet and peaceful.

"So, I guess this'll never happen again?"

"Never. This was a one time thing Harry, and I hope you can forgive me for it."

"You don't have to apologize. I enjoyed every second of it and will treasure it for a long time."

"I'm glad you had fun. I had fun too."

"Making love to you wa-"

"Whoa! Making love? It was just sex Harry! No 'love' anywhere!" she yelled. "And if you think I'm gonna dump Draco for you, you are sorely mistaken!" she got up and got dressed. "Merlin, I feel violated now! FUCK!"

"Pansy, I'm sorry I-"

"No! I'm sorry for even thinking about having sex with you! Don't talk to me ever again! Hell, don't even try to communicate with me! This never fucking happened!" with clothes all on her, she stormed out of his room and left Harry alone, crying, and somewhat suicidal.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know!

*And this is mostly a Harry/Pansy story, but there will be some chapters with him hooking up with other girls. The last bit in this chapter pretty much explains why. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :D


	3. Chapter 3 - 5 Months Later

It had been five months since Harry's hot, but disastrous evening with Pansy Parkinson. True that the sex was incredible, but the fact that Pansy had no intention to be with him made his mind wander. Even the emotionless sex with random girls didn't appease his mind. Harry awoke one November morning and saw the naked body of Hannah Abbot sleeping peacefully beside him. Sighing to himself, he got up and looked out his window.

Gray clouds, the gloominess of the outside world made with ponder and think. Even in his boxers, he didn't care how people addressed him from outside. In the next room, he heard furniture moving and knew Neville was rearranging again. He did it at least once a month, but Harry lived with it. Two days after the Pansy sex, Ginny ultimately broke it off with Neville, admitting to him that she was into girls now. For weeks he kept telling himself that he turns girls into lesbians, but Harry eventually talked him out of it and things turned normal again. Hannah slowly stirred in his bed and saw him at the window.

"Baby? What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing," he lied. "Hannah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said, getting up and wrapping her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"We've been friends since our third year and we've been fuck buddies for at least a month."

"And I've enjoyed every minute of it."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"How do you mean?"

"Am I unlovable? Am I just a sex toy to many girls out there, not counting you?"

"Harry Potter, you are a great man and any girl will be lucky to have you. Why you asking me such a silly question?"

"Five months ago, I had sex with..."

"With?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy Parkinson? The tall, black haired Slytherin?"

"Yeah,"

"Ain't she engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

"She is, but... we were both in a moment of weakness and we slept together. Afterward, I mentioned us making love and she snapped out on me."

"Well that sucks."

"It did. Nowadays, I just engage in meaningless sex, no offense."

"Harry, when you came to me about being alone, I said I had no love interest in you and that it would be just sex. Have you had any emotion toward me since?"

"No,"

"There ya go. I'm sure you can find some other girl to replace the Pansy bitch that broke your heart."

"It's not broken... just injured."

"Oh... wanna fuck again?" she asked happily, dragging him to the bed.

"Sure," he said sadly.

After another hot fuck session with Hannah, she cuddled next to him, gasping for breath. Harry ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair and kissed her forehead as she gained her breath. They both laid there, memorized in the even that just transpired.

"Hannah, are you single?"

"Harry, what did we just talk about half an hour ago? I have no romantic interest in you."

"Not that. It's just... Neville has been lonely since Ginny dumped him and he might need a new girlfriend to comfort him."

"You want me to go out with Neville? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said.

"But the sex between you and me is great! What is it sucks with him?"

"Hannah, me and him have lived together for a few years. I've heard him bang lots of girls and never had I heard them complain. Give him a chance."

"Fine," she said getting up and putting on clothes. "But if the sex sucks or the date is fucked up, I'm coming back here and fucking you til you can't fucking walk."

"Fine by me." he said. She silently left his room and confronted Neville in the kitchen while he was eating some toast.

Minutes later, Harry got up and got some clothes on, followed by him leaving his room and heading to get breakfast. Sitting down with a bowel of cereal and milk, he poured it in and began eating. Neville started telling him about Hannah asking him out and setting up a date for next the next Thursday.

"That's great Neville. She's a good girl. A monster in bed, but a good girl."

"Are you sure its fine? Aren't you two...?"

"We just have sex. I personally don't find her that attractive, but the sex is great. I'm sure by the time you get her in bed, you'll have forgotten about Ginny."

"Maybe. She's dating now."

"Really? Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass, the redheaded sister of Daphne Greengrass."

"Didn't you lose your virginity to Daphne?"

"Yeah, but she always admitted it was a mistake."

"Well, with being the Ice Queen, she was also a really big slut. I heard once that she fucked Crabbe and Goyle in one of the broom closets in our 6th Year."

"That was true. She needed some real guys after having sex with me. The only reason she did it was because she was horny and felt sorry for me."

"Pity sex?"

"Pity sex," he concluded.

"Well, Hannah is nothing like her. She is nice, smart, beautiful, but can be bossy from time to time."

"Yeah. If me and Hannah do have sex, she'll be the fourth girl I've fucked.

"Who else besides Daphne?"

"In our 7th Year, I did it with Parvarti, who I dated for a few months, then there was Ginny, who I dated for a long time."

"Out of those three, who was the best?"

"Honestly? It would have to be Parvarti, but I never admitted that to Ginny."

"I wouldn't have done so either. Ginny did have a reputation of sleeping with guys a lot. Feels like every girl was a slut at Hogwarts."

"Just about," Neville chuckled.

"Do you like Hannah?"

"She's very attractive, but always thought she was too good for me."

"Kinda like me and Cho Chang. Always had a thing for her, but knew she was too popular to wanna be with someone like me."

"Well, her popularity has gone down by a lot. After graduation, she lost everything. Nowadays, she lives alone in an apartment in Ireland."

"What happened?"

"I hear her family lost their money from gambling and her mum couldn't fix it."

"Gotta feel sorry for her. Damn."

"So, what are you doing today Harry?"

"Gotta go to work in a few hours. You?"

"Today is my day off, thank Merlin."

"Why so glum? Does Snape work you too hard?"

"You could say that. Working for him is not worth it if my pay is crap."

"I hear ya. Anyway, I'm gonna take a walk before heading to work."

With that, Harry washed out his bowl, left it in the sink, and headed out with a very light coat. Still, as he headed down the stairs, he bumped into his downstairs neighbor, an older woman who taught at Hogwarts, but often would leave to stay home, thinking and pondering. Tall, short black hair, and a body he thought was too good to be wasted at Hogwarts.

"Hello Professor Vector,"

"Mr. Potter, how are you?"

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :D


End file.
